


Breakfast In Bed

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Slight mention of Sebastian's Alcoholism, Slight mention of the sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. A nice, relaxing, fluffy morning in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

Was it creepy that he just liked to watch Joseph sleep when he woke up earlier than the younger man? Probably, but Sebastian couldn’t help it. Joseph looked so relaxed in sleep, curled against his pillow, bangs in his eyes, bangs which Sebastian raked his fingers through to push them back. He’d gotten up when his internal alarm went off and when he had seen he’d rose earlier then his partner; he took it upon himself to make a special breakfast in bed. Why? Was it some special occasion? Joseph’s birthday? Anniversary? Nope. Sebastian was just a damned good boyfriend. “Hey, Joseph, wakey wakey.” He had got the same response like every time he had tried to wake him. A grumble and Joseph burying his face deeper into the pillow. “Aw, c’mon Joseph. Don’t be like that.” He leaned over to kiss Joseph’s ear. “I got a surprise for ya.”

“Mm, too early.” Came Joseph’s muffled complaint.

“Too early for a surprise?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian laughed. “Alright. I’ll leave ya to sleep.” He let his lips leave Joseph’s ear to kiss his cheek then leaving the room, leaving breakfast on the nightstand, knowing the smell would help arouse his lover and it did. At first, all Joseph could smell was Sebastian as his nose was pressed into the older man’s pillow but slowly, the scent of pancakes and eggs were mixing with that familiar scent.

Blinking his eyes open, Joseph pushed himself to sit up and smiled at the breakfast on the nightstand. He laughed to himself as he pulled the plate into his lap, after sipping from the cup of tea that came with breakfast. “Sebastian, I’m up!” he called after a bite of the fluffy pastry.

A couple moments later, Sebastian entered with a smile. “Breakfast wake ya?”

“Sort of, yes.” He smiled. “Thank you. This was a nice treat.”

Sebastian sat beside him, reclining back against the headboard. “You deserved it. Been a rough week for you, putting in all that overtime.”

“You did the same about of work as I did.”

“Yeah, but I took breaks. You just powered through everything.”

“Still, this was nice.” He cut off a part of the egg then held the fork to Sebastian’s lips. “Why don’t you share this with me?”

Sebastian ate the egg as he wrapped an arm around Joseph’s shoulders. “How about, you finish breakfast and then we can work off those extra calories?” he winked, knowing Joseph would get what he was implying.

Joseph chuckled. “Really?”

“Hey, it’s our day off. We can spend it entirely in bed if we wanted.”

“I’m guessing you want too?”

“Well, not all day, but a few hours of snugglin’ would be nice.” He kissed Joseph’s cheek.

“Snuggling? Mm, that’d be nice.” He ate another part of his pancake. “I like that idea.”

So when Joseph had finished his breakfast, he lay against Sebastian, curled into his side with the blankets around both of them, Sebastian’s hand running absently over Joseph’s back while they watched the TV atop their dresser. They rarely did this, lay and bed and did nothing but kiss and cuddle, but it was a wonderful leisure to indulge in every now and then, especially if Joseph could be reassured that he had saved his partner from drowning at the bottom of a bottle with Sebastian’s beating heart echoing in his ears and helping him lull him back into another deep sleep.


End file.
